(H) Original - Nai-kun's Adventures
by YoungCrusnik
Summary: SYNOPSIS: Join Nai-kun a young fifteen year old lad in his series of misadventures. This is an original story. WARNING: For mature audience only. For series I usually start soft and gradually increase the adventure, so if you want to save your innocence. Please DO NOT read this story as well as my other fictions which starts with "(H)". It is for your own safety. SERIES: original


CHAPTER 1: Chikan Train

Naito x Ringo (Written on: 03/01/2013)

A young boy of slightly small built and with jet black short hair huffed and puffed heavily as the automatic doors of the train slowly closed behind him. His hair was slightly rumpled from all the running that he had made all the way from their house to the train station. It was not a pretty ordeal, as the young boy recalled in his mind, for he was nearly ran over by two cars and one bicycle during the marathon that he had earlier. _"I will not stay up that late on a school night."_ He thought to himself as he continued heaving heavily. _"Never again" _He repeated again as a mental note to himself.

After three minutes of catching his breath, and with the soothing rumble of the train as it slowly gains speed, the young boy stood straight up and started fixing his hastily worn school uniform. A crimson red blush painted his cheeks as he noticed that his shirt was not properly tucked into his pants. Cautiously he made his way at the back of the train cabin and started fixing himself while facing the doors outside. It was a good idea to move there as there was nobody else to see him do his fixing, plus the doors slightly reflected himself making it a lot easily for him to do so.

The train slowed down as it approaches to another station. The automatic doors slowly opened again as it permits the other waiting passengers to board the said train. The young boy moved a bit away from the doors as not to be a bother to the other passengers boarding in. At this moment, the train is nearly jam packed with students and workers alike. _"Such a bother." _He thought to himself, as he struggled to free himself away from the crowd. He made his way near the doors again in hopes of being one of the first ones to dash out of the train once his stop would be next.

Not a moment too soon as he was getting comfortable in the less crowded area of the train, another body slammed against him. The impact made him slightly unbalanced, luckily he had his hands out against the doors of the train. "Sorry." A soft murmur apologized as he felt an unknown soft object pressed against his own back. He tried looking at the person, but all he could make out was her slight difference in height against his, as he looked back at the reflection on the doors. The other passengers were unmindful of the two students' situation. It was literally jammed packed, and nearly everyone cannot enjoy the luxury of mobility. The soft object that was lightly pressed against his back was once again pushed hard as a passenger paved through the crowd, to move somewhere near the front. "I'm sorry." The voiced murmured again in an apologetic tone.

_"Such an awkward situation."_ The boy thought to himself as he felt the softness against his back. He felt himself welling up as he continued thinking about the softness of the person behind him. Clearly it was a woman. Who he guessed is slightly older than him, due to the height difference. _"Or it could be that I'm just too short."_ He thought again to himself. Another nearby passenger moved causing the girl against his back to be pressed some more. This in turn trapped the two of them against the doors.

The girl gave a soft gasp. Her right hand, unfortunately had found itself pressed against the young lad's lower half. And soon enough, he felt himself go flustered. "Ano…" The young girl started in a soft murmur as she felt him spring up to life. This time it was his turn to say sorry. "I'm really sorry." He murmured back as he saw his reflection all flustered up against the doors. Then he felt something that he was not expecting to happen. Apparently, the unknown girl pressed against him due to the crampness of the train, started rubbing her fingers against his swelling member.

"Oi… what are you doing?" He asked back softly at the girl. A soft giggle was given as a reply as she continued touching him against his covered shaft. "Apparently, you have turned on my switch little pup." The girl purred back softly as only the two of them could hear. "So why don't we get to know each other a little bit."

The boy swallowed the saliva building up within his mouth as his unknown assailant continued fondling his already erect member. "What's your name?" The girl asked back. "I'm… Koinu Naito." He murmured back softly, trying his best not to moan from the pleasure that he was receiving from just getting fondled. "Nice to meet you Nai-kun." The young girl playfully replied. "I am Koneko Ringo, by the way."

Naito gulped down his own saliva again. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused by the playful stranger behind him. He had obviously never felt anything like this before. Sure he had seen a couple of short video clips of men and women before, but he has never touched one, let alone be touched by one. "Is this your first time little pup?" Ringo asked again in a soft murmur.

"Yes…" Naito obediently replied back. "Yes… it is."

Ringo gave another soft giggle. Nobody else noticed what was happening between these two students. Quite frankly, in overcrowded trains like this, almost everyone is busy with something and would not have the time to be bothered about what their fellow passengers were doing. "I'm really sorry about this Nai-kun. I just couldn't help it. Though it was really an accident." She apologized again as she continued touching his member upwards then downwards in a seemingly endless cycle. "I can't help it… You are just so cute." She added.

Naito then felt her hot breath against his ear, and then blushed even more as he felt her soft wet tongue. He gasped as he heard his own zipper being slowly opened. Ringo's soft hands went inside and already grabbed his hardening member. Light liquid-like substance started perspiring from the tip of Naito's member, oozing down giving lubrication from the rest of his shaft. "It seems that you have pre-cummed already." Ringo whispered at him, though all he could give was a soft whimper in reply.

It seems like an eternity as Ringo continued her slow torture against him. He wanted to release, but at the same time he feels that he should not since others might notice the smell. Whenever he was nearing on his limit, Ringo would stop for a couple of seconds, forcing his need to release at a halt. He closed his eyes during the torturous moment of Ringo's stop-and-go play. As he opened his eyes for what seems to be for more than fifteen minutes since they started, he suddenly became familiar with the scenery outside, just two more minutes and the doors would open to the next stop. The thought of being seen doing such ecchi things in public made him blush some more and at the same time scared.

Ringo suddenly quickened her pace, which in turn causes Naito to start breathing in quickly and heavily. He tried muffling the sounds with his left hand as his right was supporting his and Ringo's weight against the door. Nobody else noticed what was happening, but deep within his head, he kept thinking that others have already caught him. Just a minute more before then arrived, tension started building up within his member, and Ringo continued playing in a much faster rhythm than earlier. Soon enough, the urge to release was with him again, this time Ringo did not stop, and no sooner than he had felt it, his body released the sticky hot liquid.

Ringo quickly zipped back up his pants, and no sooner as he did so, she procured out a small wad of tissue and started cleaning her own right hand. "Sorry about that." She blushed back. He barely had a couple of moments to notice what she really looked like. Long brown waist length hair with golden brown pupils, and with a soft smile, she hurried out of the open door, engulfed by the crowded station.


End file.
